Sugar-Free Products Warnings
From JAVMA News: "Our concern used to be mainly with products that contain xylitol as one of the first ingredients," said Dr. Eric Dunayer, who specializes in toxicology at the center. "However, we have begun to see problems developing from ingestions of products with lesser amounts of this sweetener." Dr. Dunayer said that with smaller concentrations of xylitol, the onset of clinical signs could be delayed as much as 12 hours after ingestion." Note: when Dr. Dunayer speaks of the first ingredients, food labeling laws require that the main ingredients of products be listed first. A good example would be fruit-flavored drinks: when reading the label, you can see just how little actual fruit juice they contain. Common items like macaroni and cheese must list the main ingredient (macaroni) first; if there was more cheese in the food item than macaroni, it would need to be referred to as cheese and macaroni. Looking at various prepared pasta meals, you see a lot of them labeled spaghetti and meatballs--because there's more spaghetti in the product than meatballs. Packages of meat and gravy have more meat than gravy in them; packages of gravy and meat have more gravy than meat in them. Some of the products which contain xylitol as an artificial sweetener are shown in the tables below. We will be adding to this list as we research products by brand names containing xylitol. Health & Beauty Products Containing Xylitol: Food Products Containing Xylitol: OTC Medications Containing Xylitol: Prescription Medications Containing Xylitol: My dog and xylitol My dog Rah and I have had our bouts with xylitol. This stuff is lethal. It is scary that it is allowed to be in any products at all and NOTHING containing this is allowed in my house. I am careful because my dog is extremely mischivous. She has gotten into this stuff 4 times!!!! The first time she stole the last piece of Orbit gum out of my boyfriends daughters purse. (thank god it was the last piece and not a full package) Then she ate a USED Crest Whitestrip and almost died again another time. Then she got into the garbage after I realised someone was chewing Orbit in my house and had a freak out. (I probably caused this if they had continued to chew she wouldn't have been able to get it) but the other day she picked up another USED piece of gum at the park and I thought for sure her liver would give out. I am so scared and focused on this stuff that now I am going to not let my dog out of the house without a muzzle. I didn't want to have to do this but I don't want to lose my dog. Obviously even when I am careful and aware of it she can still get it. She just loves anything minty. It is truly a problem, I am consantly watching everything she does. My family thinks I am totally paranoid but obviously I am not. Please tell everyone you know!!!!!!!! THIS STUFF KILLS BEST FRIENDS. Further Reading ASPCA-A Poison-Safe Home *Dog ear infection *Pancreatitis in dogs *Ivermectin for dogs *How long are dogs pregnant *Why do dogs eat grass *Purina dog chow coupons Category:Emergencies Category:Tips References Category:EmergenciesCategory:Tips